beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie's House
'''The House '''was one of the most used sets on the TV series "Being Human". The house was where the three main characters Annie, Mitchell and George (and later Nina ) use d to live, before moving to Honolulu Heights in Barry Island at the start of Series 3 . Mitchell and George, after deciding to become roommates, rented the property only to find it was "haunted" by Annie. Occupants The house has been known to have had quite a few people living in it, with the previous occupants either shown, both on and off-screen, or mentioned in dialogue. The Artist The estate agent Cathy in the pilot episode tells Mitchell and George that the house was originally an artist's studio whence it being a bit small. Not much is known about this tenant, except that he had moved away. Annie and Owen Annie and Owen are the next known occupants of the house. After studying Design and Computing, respectively, at college, they moved to Bristol. They lived in the house for a while until, after an argument with Owen involving a thong and supposed infidelity, Annie was pushed down the stairs and "died" as a consequence. Owen kept this murder secret and had hidden evidence of it in the house. He decided to live elsewhere with his new girlfriend, Janey Harris but rented out the house. Interim tenants In the Pilot it was mentioned that Owen had previously rented out the house to various people, all being scared off by an invisible Annie. One of these residents was seen in Annie's Prequel. They were an ordinary human couple, Mal and Lucy Woodison. The couple were happy with the place until Annie started moving things around, stacking chairs on tables, and taking some of Lucy's things. Scared, the couple left after Annie painted "Get out" on one of the downstairs walls. Mitchell, George and Annie Mitchell and George decided that they should live together as room mates so they can help each other manage their "conditions". They met Annie, and as they could actually see her weren't scared off. In "Episode 1.2", Tully stayed in the house before being kicked out. They have often had problems with the taps. In "Episode 1.4" Owen says that he and Janey want to move in, after Mitchell is accused of being a paedophile. However during following episodes, they still remained at their old place. By the end of "Episode 1.5", Owen has handed himself in to the police and likely been sectioned by psychiatrics. After Annie was forcefully moved on by Kemp at the end of Series 2, George, Nina and Mitchell left the House and moved to Barry Island. Visitors *Estate agent *Owen and Janey *Various neighbours during "Episode 1.2" *Tully *Gilbert *Nina *Bernie *Lauren *Herrick (could not enter inside as was not invited) *Carl *Daisy Neighbours *Bernie *Fleur *Carol *Rory *Joyce *Jim *Alfred *Imran *Cassie *Lee *Hannah *Suzie *Unnamed Neighbour *Old Lady *Old Lady *Shop Owner *Supermarket *The New Found Out bar *The Shakespeare bar Location It is near The Shakespeare, at 22 Henry Street, Bristol, England. Windsor Terrace Totterdown Bristol England Category:Locations Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Locations BBC Category:Bristol